A Great Evil
by rsb90
Summary: Harry PotterCharmed crossover. The sisters must face Voldemort but need help from the Boy who Lived to do it.
1. A Little Meeting

**Chapter 1 A Little Meeting**

"Phoebe! Watch out!" yelled Piper. Phoebe ducked as Piper blew up the demon. "Geez, that's the fifth attack this week." said Piper

"Well, it's not like that's not normal." said Paige getting up after being thrown into the wall. "This is our life."

"Yeah but I mean lately it just seems like the entire demonic world has been trying to kill us off more now than ever before." Replied Piper.

"Yes but you have to admit that after killing Zankou, and after demons figured out that we were still alive, it seems that they want to take us out while they can." said Phoebe

"Yeah well we haven't even had time to leave the house, there has got to be something brewing in the underworld." inferred Piper.

"Actually there is" said a voice. An elder orbed into the living room where the sisters were cleaning up after the attack. "That's why I am here." she said. "After Zankou was killed, some of the other demons are making alliances with death eaters, which are demons who serve Voldemort, a powerful wizard who was weakened by Harry Potter a few years back. He has resurfaced and is trying to get his full powers back.

"Well tell us how to find him and vanquish his sorry ass so we can get on with our lives." Said Piper.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." said the elder. "Voldemort is the most powerful evil in the universe." "He is stronger than any foe you might have fought in all the years you've been witches." "The power of three won't be strong enough to vanquish him." "You will have to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England and team up with Harry Potter and his friends." the elder continued. "His two friends, Hermione and Ron are probably the school's brightest and most powerful students." "All of your magic combined will be able to destroy Voldemort forever."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Piper "Go to this Hog whatever school in England and fight it with three students that go there?"

"Yes." replied the elder. I assume Leo will be able to take care of your sons and your club

while you're in England?"

"Yes but Phoebe has a job and she won't be able to-" She was cut off. "No I can take some vacation time." said Phoebe. "I haven't really used many personal days lately."

"Alright now that everything will be taken care of, how do we get to this Hogwarts?" asked Paige.

"I can orb you." "The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has already made mention to the all the faculty and students, including Harry, Ron and Hermione." Said the elder. "You have until tomorrow to get ready." "Do not forget the Book of Shadows, you'll need it." Then she orbed out.

"Like we'd ever forget it..." mumbled Piper. "Okay, I want to check the Book to see what it says about this Voldemort."

They went to the book and found a page dedicated to Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and Voldemort. It said that there is no known vanquish for Voldemort but there was a spell that the Charmed Ones could use to contain his power.

The next day the sisters were ready for Hogwarts. The elder had come and orbed them out.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2 Introductions**

The sisters orbed out with the elder and orbed into an office at Hogwarts. Sitting in a chair facing them was an old man with a long, white beard. "So you must be the Charmed Ones that I've heard so much about." he said with a warm smile.

"Albus Dumbledore, meet Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." "The most powerful witches here to help." said the Elder. "Ladies, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore." "The Headmaster for Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you." said Piper shaking his hand. "Before we do anything, what exactly are we doing here, I mean you guys just expect us to help vanquish Voldemort, no teaching or anything else." she inquired.

"Of course not, unless you girls wish to stay and teach if you want." he replied.

"Okay." said Piper.

"Well, my work here is done." "For now, please call me if there are any problems alright?" said the Elder. They all nodded their heads and the elder orbed out.

"Well, I guess we might as well get down to business." said Dumbledore. "You girls will be staying in the Gryffindor House, which is where Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been placed." "They should be coming ah, here they are." "Good Afternoon." he said.

"Good Afternoon." the three of them said in unison.

"I would like you to meet the famous Charmed Ones." said Dumbledore.

"Oh my, you're Piper aren't you?" said Hermione. "Oh and that's Phoebe, and you're Paige!" exclaimed Hermione.

"How did you know our names?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh you're famous everywhere!" replied Hermione. "In one of our books, The History of Magic, you are all listed, you're names, a small picture of yourselves, and which powers you have." "Your eldest sister, Prue is also in there." Hermione continued. "I'm so honored to meet you." she said shaking their hands.

"How did they know about Prue?" Piper asked somewhat bothered by it.

"I think the whole magical world was alerted to one of us being killed." "I mean it would be big news to the entire magical community that a Charmed One was killed." said Paige.

"Oh right of course." said Piper. _"What's the matter with me?" she thought. "How come I'm all of a sudden getting emotional for Prue?" "She's been dead for four years now, I thought I'd moved on."_

"Okay which one of you is Harry?" asked Paige.

"Me." said Harry raising his hand. "Oh and you must be Ron then." said Paige smiling.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"Alright since you all are introduced to each other, why don't you girls get settled in to your dormitory, while Harry and his friends go back to class." "We'll talk more over dinner tonight when you all are introduced to the rest of the school." said Albus.

The sisters took their luggage and headed up for the dormitory and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to class.

_**Meanwhile, in a cave near the Forbidden Forest...**_

"My lord, the Charmed Ones are at Hogwarts!" said The Seer.

"I'm glad I revived you to serve me." replied Voldemort. "You will be even more helpful when I become the Source." "I'll make sure you'll be my Queen as a reward.

"Thank you my liege." said the Seer bowing. "I have a plan on how we could take the Charmed Ones, along with Harry, down.

"How?" asked Voldemort.

"By using someone close to them." replied the Seer. "Zankou had a good idea to bring back people that the sisters have lost." "I cast a spell on Piper." she continued.

"What spell?" asked Voldemort.

"One that will make her vulnerable enough to eliminate." replied the Seer.


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3 Surprise**

_In the cave where Voldemort and the Seer are hiding..._

"Your highness, it's time that we went forward in my plan." said the Seer.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that you intended to bring somebody back from the dead," said Voldemort.

"Exactly. I have a spell that with your combined magic will resurrect someone close to the Charmed Ones." said the Seer. "As a matter of fact, this person was one of their own." "The eldest sister, Prudence Halliwell who was killed four years ago by Shax." continued the Seer.

"And do you really think that she will go against her own family?" asked Voldemort.

"She won't do it, I know. I've heard of how strong willed Prue can be."

"But you forget, we are resurrecting her with the darkest form of magic in the universe! She will be forced to join us." "My plan is to use this spell to reawaken her in a dark way." "She won't have any memory of her sisters." the Seer replied. "We will simply tell her that she is to serve us and she will." "Now we need to summon her body to perform the ritual and for the spell to work."

_At Hogwarts..._

"Piper, Paige!" yelled Phoebe.

"What! What's the problem?" asked Piper as she and Paige came into her room.

"Remember the Seer that we vanquished three years ago? Well, she's back and she's not working alone." "I saw her with some really strange looking monster and I also saw a young woman lying on a slab and it looked like they were performing some ritual on her." said Phoebe.

"Wow that must've been a hell of a premonition." said Paige. "Could you tell what the young woman looked like?"

"All I could see was that she appeared to be about thirty and had dark hair." "Now that I think about it she kind of looked like Prue." Phoebe replied.

"You've got to be kidding me, we just got here a couple hours ago and already were in trouble and we might have an innocent to save." said Piper. "That's just great."

"What did you expect, a vacation?" "You know what we're here for." replied Paige.

"Yeah it's just that it seems to soon." Piper retorted.

"Not really, he probably was aware of us because of the Seer." said Phoebe.

"Well regardless of that, the dinner is in another hour or so and after we do our introductions and show off and all that crap to the students we need to go talk to Dumbledore afterwards." said Piper.

The sisters decided to go get ready and as Piper walked down the hall to go use the restroom, she all of a sudden started hearing a voice. _Piper... _she ignored it and continued walking. _Piper...help ...me..._ she stopped. _Was that Prue?_ She thought. Piper decided she had better go tell Paige and Phoebe because she knew something was up. Little did she know that she would be seeing Prue again but not as she expected.


	4. Prue Returns

**Chapter 4 Prue Returns**

"Alright master, we must complete this ritual." said The Seer.

The Seer and Voldemort stood across from one another. In between them was a slab with Prue laying in her dead state. She looked exactly like she did when Piper and Phoebe buried her, she wasn't decayed at all. In order to resurrect her, they both cut themselves and let their blood rest on Prue's stomach. Then they had to say a powerful, ancient spell.

"By the powers of heaven and hell,

We wish to resurrect this Halliwell,

Using the darkest magic in this night,

We use all our might,

Bring her back to serve us,

And turn good to dust!"

There was a great wind that swept the cave and energy was flowing through the air. After a few seconds, it all calmed down to silence. The seer and Voldemort both observed as Prue opened her eyes and looked up at Voldemort and the Seer. She looked and sat up alarmed.

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Prue.

"Breathe child, breathe." said the Seer. "You've been brought back from the dead to serve us for a great task." "We are in a cave near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "It's a place where evil is taught to students, and with no one to stop them."

"Where are my sisters then?" asked Prue.

"She doesn't seem like she serves us!" whispered Voldemort angrily into her ear.

"Shh!" replied the Seer. "Now Prue, this is going to be hard to accept but your sisters became evil and are teaching at the school now." "They turned to evil after you were killed." she continued.

"They would never do that!" "Piper would never turn to evil!" cried Prue.

"But Prue, it wasn't their fault." "Your half-sister, Paige, was evil." "The Source had turned her, and then turned her sisters as well." "It's been like this for five years now."

"But what can we do about it?" asked Prue.

"I'm afraid we will have to kill them all." said the Seer.

"Wait what about Leo?" asked Prue.

"They killed him." said the Seer. "Paige did after she met your sisters." "She did after Piper gave birth to their second child Chris."

"Enough!" yelled Voldemort. He cast a spell and made Prue fall into a deep sleep.

"What was that for?" asked the Seer.

"She was on to us!" "And I thought she wasn't going to have any memory of her sisters!"

"She didn't remember that she still could see Leo when he was a whitelighter and Elder." said the Seer. "Now though, we might as well totally erase her memory." "And then you must give her the power."

"Alright, fine." "You'd just better make sure that she remembers nothing." "Perhaps she should get a new name." replied Voldemort.

The seer cast another spell to make Prue forget her memories. Then Voldemort gave her the powers of darkness to kill Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. She also was given a new name, Lady Kira.

The powers she had were not just her Charmed powers. Although her Astral Projection was now the ability of cloning and she could use her other powers as well, and her telekinesis was incredibly strong. She also had more lethal powers as well.

"Lady Kira, you must go now and kill the Charmed Ones, and if you can, a few students."

"As you wish master." she replied.


	5. Attack at The Great Hall

**Chapter 5 Attack on The Great Hall**

"Students quiet down please we have some introductions to make." said Dumbledore quieting the crowd of students.

"Everyone these are the Charmed Ones, some of you have heard of them, the most powerful witches the world has ever seen." he continued. "First we have Piper Halliwell, the oldest, well after the death of Prue Halliwell who was killed 5 years ago."

"Is that necessary?" asked Piper in a upset tone. _What is the matter with me? _She thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps you should tell the students a little about yourself, the same for you two." said Dumbledore referring to Phoebe and Paige.

"Right, my powers are Temporal Stasis which is the ability to slow down molecules or freeze them, and Molecular Combustion which is where I speed them up or blow them up." said Piper.

"And this is Phoebe." said Dumbledore pointing to Phoebe.

"My powers are Premonitions, Levitation, and Empathy. So far however, since my powers have been stripped I've only gotten back my Premonitions." said Phoebe.

"And last but certainly not least we have Paige," said Dumbledore.

"My powers are that of a whitelighter, and for those who don't know, they are like guardian angels for witches." "I can orb, telekinetic orb, glamour or change my appearance, I also can heal with the aid of a full whitelighter, and I have a sensing power which I have yet to master." said Paige.

"My, my you girls sound like such powerful witches." came a voice from the back of the room. "You may not know me but you will soon enough." "I am Lady Kira."

"Oh my god, Prue what are you doing?" asked Piper shocked.

"Who is Prue?" asked Lady Kira. "It doesn't matter because you'll all be dead." She then raised her hands and a great wind swept through the great hall.

"Everyone, please leave now run back to your rooms immediately!" yelled Professor Mcgonnagall. "We'll deal with her."

"You old bag I doubt you can handle much." said Lady Kira. She sent the Professor flying into a wall. She was knocked unconscious.

"I thought so." said Lady Kira.

"Prue how dare you come back from the dead and turn evil!" screamed an angry Piper. Piper tried blowing her up but when she motioned to do so, it just made a small flash of light around Prue.

"Ha, didn't think your powers could get through my shield." said a cocky Lady Kira.

"Hers can't but I can!" shouted Phoebe. She jumped in the air to try and kick her but Lady Kira started to emit a strange light and Phoebe fell to the ground in pain.

"Paige, do something!" yelled Phoebe weakly.

"Table!" said Paige as she called for it. She sent it towards Lady Kira but it just bounced off in a million pieces.

Dumbledore was watching the chaos and then finally he tried chanting a spell while Lady Kira wasn't looking and it knocked her over. While she was getting up, Piper noticed that she was wearing an amulet with a gold chain and an emerald crystal. Piper aimed at the amulet but her power just barely hurt Lady Kira. Realizing she might lose if she stayed, she got up and flamed out.


	6. Memoirs of A Charmed One

**Chapter 6 Memoirs of a Charmed One**

Lady Kira flamed back to her chambers where Voldemort and the Seer had told her to stay when she wasn't fighting. She sat and thought for a few minutes. _"Why were they calling me Prue, I'm not Prue! I'm Lady Kira, Sorceress of Darkness, servant of Voldemort." _thought Lady Kira.

"Were you successful?" asked the Seer.

"No, they are stronger than I anticipated." replied lady Kira.

"What happened to your amulet?" asked the Seer.

"Piper, she caught me off guard and made this!" said Lady Kira pointing to the crack Piper made. "Do I know those witches? They seemed awfully familiar, especially Piper."

"No, you've never seen them before in your life." replied the Seer. "Here I'll repair the amulet for you." The Seer held her hands over it and light formed around it. After the light disappeared the amulet was fully repaired.

"Now, you must go and fight them again." said the Seer.

Lady Kira nodded and flamed out.

**...At Hogwarts...**

"I don't care Phoebe, she tried to kill us!" said Piper

"But Piper she is still our sister, did you see how she reacted when you made that crack in her amulet? That's got to be the power that she is under." replied Phoebe

"Damn it Phoebe! You don't quite understand!" yelled Piper. "Do you not remember 5 years ago, when we were bawling at her funeral!" "And we couldn't even summon her or anything and now she comes back from the dead evil!"

"Piper!" "Do you realize that she seemed surprised when you blasted her after she was caught off guard?" asked Paige

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"What I'm saying is, that amulet might not be where she got her powers from." "Voldemort might have given them to her so she could fight us. I think the amulet might have something to do with her not remembering who she was, or who you guys are." said Paige

"Talking about me?" said Lady Kira

"You!" screamed Piper. Piper tried to blast her but Lady Kira sent Piper flying.

Paige called for the amulet and when the orbs appeared around it they just bounced off.

Phoebe told Paige to watch out and as she did she held her hands up and electricity shot out and nailed the amulet and sent Lady Kira flying. At first Lady Kira got up shocked. She picked up the amulet because it was knocked right off of her. She looked up at Piper, Phoebe and Paige and flamed out.

Lady Kira flamed back to her cave chamber and sat down and let the amulet fall to the ground. She recollected when Phoebe hit her with that bolt of electricity she instantly remembered the Piper and Phoebe in the Manor. _Am I Prue Halliwell?_ She wondered. Then she started to remember other moments in her life with Piper and Phoebe. When they vanquished Jeremy, when they first faced Barbas, then the last thing was when she was killed.

**...Meanwhile in Voldemorts lair...**

"Seer!" yelled Voldemort

"Yes master." said the Seer

"Don't try to act like you don't know what has happened." said Voldemort

"Prue still is confused. She won't think anything of us." said the Seer

"The amulet is destroyed this time!" "She will remember her old life as the eldest Charmed One." said Voldemort

"So this is my fault!" said the Seer. "You were the one who wanted my help, so you resurrected me. You had the idea of reviving Prue, a former good witch, not just any but a Charmed One. You knew the risks involved. And now _I'm _the one to blame?"

"I brought you back and you promised to serve me in return, so yes it is!" yelled Voldemort.

"Forgive me. I do know of one way to keep Prue from remembering." said the Seer "You could possess her." "That way you wouldn't have any worry of Prue hesitating, she wouldn't have a choice."

"It just might work." said Voldemort


End file.
